Remnant's Brutality
by TheFishKing
Summary: Only one band can be the Brutal masters off two planets. And with a signal concert of epic brutality they will gain this title.


RWBY Metalocalypse

 _ **I do not own RWBY or Metalocalypse**_

 _ **I am dyslexic and doing this for fun so don't hold spelling or grammar against me I will try to find all the mistakes I can Thanks The fish king**_

Mordhaus

The whole band was sitting in the main room of their billion acre home staring at the TV and like always each was drinking heavily. Skwisgaar Skwigelf was mindlessly plucking away at his guitar not really paying attention till a shout awoke him from his mindless picking. Each member stared at the front man Nathan Explosion as he commanded the servants to turn up the TV. As the volume reach era splitting levels the band under stood what hade exited their main man so.

"Once again braking news from NASA in a public announcement the director said this" the TV changed from the seemingly hot news lady to a strange man standing in front of a podium a screen behind him.

"It is my pleaser to announce that we have found a planet with two forms of true sentient life the first is completely human and the other is mostly human with strangely animal traits" the screen showed several different Faunus " it seems that this planet is known as Remnant to the locals. Also it appears the inhabitants are at seemingly endless war with creatures of demonic verity. Due to the Grim's murderous nature men and women called Hunter and Huntresses are trained to kill them at a very young age. Any questions?" The director pointed at a reporter in the first row. Standing the reporter asked a simple question.

"How did you find all this out have you made contact?" smiling the director replied.

"No we have not made contact but we did hack into their form of the internet and investigated thusly" the next reporter was quickly chosen.

"With what do they kill Grim?"

"Think of any weapon from a scythe to a purse then add a gun and that's mainly it" the lead singer of the most powerful band on Earth turned off the TV. Turning to his band the lead singer simply said.

"That world is totally metal. We will play their and turn that world even more MEATAL" entering the room at that moment the bands manage Charles simply said.

""I'll make the arrangements" quickly turning he went to his office to do just that. The c would be built within the week

…

Team RWBY were sitting in their room simply listening to music each had their own tastes. Suddenly Ruby's scroll began to flash so she took of her head phones allowing This will be the Day to leak out into the room.

"What is it sis?" ask Yang removing her head phones allowing Nirvana to leak into the room before shutting it down.

"It's a massing from Ozpin he has an assignment for us and JNPR and CFVY, he want me, June, and Coco right away" Weiss lowered her headphones witch quietly played Beethoven fifth.

"You should get going"

"You're probably right by" and with that Ruby supper speeded out of the room leaving the three other girls alone in a shower of rose peddles. Yang was to first to speak.

"I wonder what Ozpin wants. What do you think Black?" no reply came from the cat Faunus who was heavily invested in her music.

"Blake"…."Blake"…"BLAKE!" the final scream alerted the silent girl. Slowly lowering her black headphones she stared at the other girls in an annoyed expression.

"What?" he voice told all in the room that she was not happy about being disturbed.

"Ruby going to Ozpin because we have a new assignment also what music are you listening to that has you so distracted" Weiss answer and question where more commands than a friendly conversation.

"I have no idea what the mission could be and I was listening to this new death metal band Dethklok. No one's seen them yet but an album called Death Album appeared on line a week ago for Free so all metal fans downloaded it" Weiss face showed discussed witch perfectly counter Yang's witch was twisted into a look of interest.

"How can you listen to that filth metal Death metal in particular is nothing but complete and utter trash that the lowest forms of society listen two"

"All loosen up Weiss it could be interesting so tell us about this band Blake" Blake's eyes light up for a second at the request. Pulling out her scroll she typed something showed the girls.

"This is the band intro" (I'm to lazy to type the intro so just follow this link watch?v=5IzEncyqfgw ) Weiss and Yang where just silent for a second. Finally Weiss broke the tension.

"Well the music wasn't too bad, but that had no real singing so I'll be open to hear a real song" Yang nodded in agreement. Blake's eye lite up and a grin seemingly reached her ears. Pilling up her music archive and picking her favorite song Murmaider the song finished the two girls look at their friend with wide eye. Blake was afraid that Yang and Weiss didn't like the music until with a shot both girls yelled.

"DETHKLOK IS THE GRATEST BAND EVER" Blake grind happy that her friends enjoyed her music but before anything else could happen the rooms door flew open reviling a very confused and tired Ruby who jumped on her bed as soon as she was able. Being the caring older sister Yang quickly asked.

"What's wrong Ruby"

"This mission. Ozpin says we've been hired by some band to not only protect a concert they are holding in three weeks on Friday" unbeknownst to the others Blake ears shot up and her eyes widen in recognition of the date "from Grim in Forever Fall but we are also going to slaughter grim on stage for effect alongside JNPR and CFVY" Wises as ever was very skeptical of the whole thing, her question was not un expected.

"What band would hire us to do such a thing?" shrugging Ruby simply replied.

"Deathklok"


End file.
